


Does He Love Me, Or Does He Love Me Not?

by UnknownUncut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Singing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: The Kingdom of Paris is under attack once more by a threat needing all it's heroes.But first a song break.





	Does He Love Me, Or Does He Love Me Not?

Marc’s heart stopped when he entered the art class room. Sitting on a stool and lean against the desk is Nathaniel, fast asleep like everyone else in the kingdom of Paris.

Outside the door, Marinette and Alya stood. Alya sneak a peek around the corner; quickly jumping back when Marinette grabbed her arm, glaring at her. Alya just shrug and mouthing ‘what?’

Marc quickly look over his shoulder, double checking that the girls aren’t looking inside. Thankfully they’re not so Marc takes a step forwards.

“_Don’t freak out, it’s okay._” Marc frowns as he spins around, waving a hand around. “_‘Cause true love can save the day and I think we feel the same,_” the writer looks over his shoulder back at the artist. “_But I don’t know._”

Another table sits off to the side with Marc’s book sitting on top. He forgot about leaving here when everything went down. “_When we met, it was sweet_.” Marc flip a page, seeing Nathaniel's bird drawing staring back at him. “_He was, oh so, into me seems like things are meant to be_.”

Spinning around, Marc close the book behind him. “_But I don’t know_.”

Nathaniel sleeps peacefully, unaware of what’s going on. Frankly Marc doesn’t know if he’s okay with that or not.

“_Does he love me, or does he love me not?_” He sings while picking up a paper flower that’s sitting in front of Nathaniel. “_Do I love him and is it strong enough?_”

Alya leans back around the door with Marinette close behind. Marc push away from the table, flipping the flower around.

“_One kiss_” sings Marc.

Alya nudge Marinette, smirking. “_One kiss_” the two echoed back.

Marc spins back around, a determine look came over his face. “_It all comes down to this. One kiss_.”

Alya sighs and echo the words back alongside Marinette while motioning for Marc to get on with it. Marinette rolls her eyes at the sorcerer.

“_This moment could be it!_” Marc sings, managing to get up on the table. “I_, I, I wanna know! So here I go!_”

With a quick dismount, Marc got off the table and went to kiss Nathaniel.

Marinette and Alya lean forward as Marc does, singing go alongside him. However he stops and turns away, earning some sighs and glares.

“_Keep it cool, keep it clam_” Marc sings, moving back around to where his books sits. “_Think he’s loved me all along_.” he flips the book back open, landing on the pages that got ripped out. “_But maybe I got it wrong_.”

Nathaniel did hurt him back then however they did make up afterwards. Marc looks back over, running a hand through his hair. “_So I don’t know!_”

Alya hang her head before pointing at the writer, asking Marinette if he’s always like this. The princess tilt her hand back and forth before nodding.

"_He’s so good, got my back_.” Marc went back over to where Nathaniel is, carrying the book with him. “_But maybe I’m just too bad_,” he leans against the table, “_could we be a perfect match_.”

Another sigh escapes him as he drops the book on the table. It flip open to the page with the bird on it.

“_No, I don’t know!_”

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walks away, a million thoughts running through his mind. “_Does he love me, does he love me not?_” Nathaniel yawn tiredly and shift, “_do I love him and is it strong enough?_”

Alya grabs the end of her hair, giving Marinette the side eye. She can’t much more of Marc’s pinning. Either he kiss the writer or not, either way they can’t just sing about their feelings for two minutes and thirty-four seconds since they don’t have the time. Lila needs to be stopped before everyone in the kingdom of Paris is fast asleep.

“_I feel my heartbeat beating saying ‘it’s gonna work’ but if I’m dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt_.”

Marc’s singing brought her back. Marinette gives her a look saying that she agrees with her one hundred percent.

Marc has make his way back over to Nathaniel and leans against the table, the paper flower back in hand. He twirls the flower around as he sighs.

“_Either I will or I won’t_.”

Nathaniel being hurt over the lie that Marc and Marinette came up with resurfaces. What if Nathaniel doesn’t feel the same?

“_What if I do and he don’t! Is he my Romeo?_”

Marc slide down the leg of the table, pressing the flower into his chest. “Oh, there’s only one,” he looks back up at Nathaniel, a soft smile appearing on his face. “_One way to really know_–”

“Kiss him already, Marc!” Alya shouts, scaring Marc. “We don’t have all day here.”

Both girls want Marc to be happy but they are on a time limit. Marc quickly stand up and put the flower down on the table. Nathaniel had moved at some point so he’s sleeping roughly up right with his arms cross.

Marc nods his head slowly before leaning in. He only did a quick kiss since he haven’t kiss many people, or any at all. A second before another, soon more followed and nothing.

Marc takes a step back. True love’s kiss doesn’t work for everything…or they do and Nathaniel doesn’t feel the same.

The writer sighs and turns around to face the girls. Marinette step into the room and was about to make it over to Marc before she stop. Marc tilt his head to side, not understanding why she stop until he turned around.

Nathaniel quickly shut the one eye that was open and dropped the smile. Marc shakes his head, rolling his eyes, before hugging the artist, who happily hugged the other back.

“Okay great but we got to go!” Alya said, drawing everyone’s attention. “We got to go save Pairs now before Lila puts everyone to sleep or worst.”

“What’s worst then being asleep?” question Nathaniel as he stands up and stretch out.

“Being turn to stone” answer Marinette.

Nathaniel nods his head in agreement before the four of them left the art room to go deal with Lila before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes this is a Miraculous Ladybug mixed with Descendants. Why? Who knows.
> 
> I don't understand why I wrote this but it exist now. I guess you guys can have it and do what you want with the idea. It's not a great one and I'm sorry.
> 
> Sorry about the mistakes as well. It's late.
> 
> Hopefully you still enjoyed this even if it's a stupid one-shot.
> 
> Edit: So I made something stupid over on youtube which ties in with this story kinda. It took me some time to put together and I have no clue if I should be proud of it or not.
> 
> Anyways here's the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3MkvNxuZqg&t=1s 
> 
> Don't have to watch but I wanted to share it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and having amazing day/night!


End file.
